A Simple Job For A Simple Life
by lovingthis
Summary: "It was a simple job for a simple life. It's all he ever wanted." A different story to the norm looking at character development.


This was inspired today when I was reading YHLH's update. Took about 50 minutes to write and I haven't checked it yet so sorry for any mistakes.

I had to get this written as quickly as possible! I love an opportunity to write something new!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a simple job for a simple life. It's all he ever wanted.<p>

Growing up in a world controlled by his father's position in the army had him moving from house to house more frequently than the seasons passed, making it impossible to become close to anyone.

He had learnt, by the time he was in his early teens- younger children always enjoyed new places- that there was no point in making friends. No point in starting to like anyone, no point in sharing your heart. So, he built walls and was cold, impassive even, towards everyone around him. His mother always said he was the spitting image of his father. He'd taken up the traits and personality as well as the looks.

It was only right, therefore, for him to go into the armed services. And, after a few years, he met a woman. An amazing, wonderful women who somehow broke down the walls he built and… and softened him.

While the idea of being described as 'soft' always seemed absurd to him, he knew it was true. As hard as he tried to keep the façade of being a stern, cool man, there was no doubt that whenever he was around her he was _soft_. The feeling that gently stirred inside of him was indescribable and he wanted nothing more than to hold her forever.

So, one unnaturally beautiful day in late winter when he woke up feeling wonderfully optimistic about the day, he gave in to impulse, went to the nearest jewellers and bought the most fitting ring he could find. It wasn't the prettiest, it didn't have the largest diamond or price tag. But it was _perfect_ for _her_.

Four hours later he was engaged to be married.

The wedding itself was held later that year. Having been quickly organised, it was on one of the cool mornings where you weren't sure if you could describe it to be spring, by the looks of the velvet buds on trees or finally summer, by the sun's warmth and the smell.

Their small congregation of friends- many of whom doubled as colleagues- and family somehow lifted their spirits higher than they thought possible. "The perfect wedding" sounded cliché but was used over and over again.

They both took time off from work for a long honeymoon and enjoyed it like no-one else. Not a day went past when they didn't feel the happiness, content and appreciation for this time of peace and tranquillity.

All too soon they had to return and the busyness of life took over once more.

Until the day, the one day when his life turned upside down, inside out, upways, sideways and any other way possible to shock him further.

She had left work early so that she could be composed, with a pot of tea for herself and coffee for him, ready for his return.

Then she sat him down and dropped the bombshell.

She was pregnant. And she was sure.

After twenty minutes sat in dumb shock, another of ecstasy and a third of panic- Father? What? I can't raise a child! I mean they're so small and… breakable! - he was on the phone arranging things.

First on the agenda was time off for her, the couple argued on when she should leave work but they negotiated to a happy result in the end. Then, he started to arrange his work, he was going to do less starting from the month before due date. And he didn't want to take risks. His child would have a father who would be there, _always_.

His boss went one up. Although his skills were second to none it was understood where he was coming from. All who had worked with him were happy to see how he had opened up and grown as a person since he had found his love and wanted it to work out for him. His boss gave him a - _very_ reluctant- transfer to a less stable but also less dangerous position.

He was hired for private security. He didn't love it as much as his old job, but he loved it for it's good pay and the way it allowed him to be more free for his family.

Gods, he loved that thought. _His family._

Less than 6 months later his twin girls were born. He insisted on the names. His mother's name and _their _mother's middle name. They were the pride and joy of his life. He couldn't believe what a 180 it was. Who would have thought that the little boy of played with the fire trucks by himself because they were the only constant he had would have a family? A house, a mortgage, a Picasso as a family car..? If someone had shown his twenty year old self a picture of his current life he would have laughed in their face. He felt as if any day he might wake up from this amazing dream and be thrust back into the dull, cold world of loneliness.

Yet each day he didn't. Each day the wonder continued. The twins' first words, steps, day of school! They were growing up so fast he was afraid of blinking in case he missed something important.

Work was the same as ever. Someone wanted a team of soldiers for their security, he moved from employer to employer, working up a reputation as the best out there. When the call came from an unnamed man who wanted a team of- specifically- "the best" it wasn't too surprising.

It was a simple enough job description: enter a building with said unnamed man and guard a room of people.

When he got there, however, it seemed much different.

From what he could gather this unnamed man had not only made him break into a building that he shouldn't be in, but the people he was guarding seemed totally and utterly innocent. Perfectly normal, harmless civilians.

As the day drew on he started to feel apprehensive about the situation but his sense talked him out of questioning his 'boss'. This man, he deduced, knew a lot about a lot of things and, judging from his actions, had probably done his background research on his employees in case that any of them found they had misgivings about their job.

If he wanted back to his family he should keep his head down, do as told and not rock the boat. He repeatedly kept himself in check, making sure he didn't get fidgety or show his nerves by looking at his watch.

Then he heard a faint noise to his right. Shouldering his weapon he mentally sighed. This wasn't fair. He wanted to go home, he'd missed the girls' home time and he always tried to be home within an hour of it. With that thought he walked carefully forward, wary of any movement. Internally he hoped it would be nothing. There was no good reason for him to be in this building. He felt as though he was breaking his own moral code and if he had to fight someone to keep his 'boss's' opinion of him up to guarantee a safe home to return to he would be sick to the stomach.

A body came out of nowhere, quick to respond the man grabbed his gun and swung it, the distance between himself and his opponent being too small for him to fire. The other dark man grabbed at the weapon and they struggled over it for a few moments, exchanging blows all the while. The dark man gained the upper hand and the gun fell to the floor some feet away. It was hand to hand combat from thereon. His stomach started to soften as his attacker repeatedly connected punches. Growling, he redoubled his own actions and almost got the man to the ground. Then, he felt the other man's hands at his head.

And it all went dark.

-/-

After snapping the man's neck, Becker looked over to Brooks as his friend and colleague dispatched of another soldier. Stepping over the man who lay at his feet he walked to the door and started to debate how to continue and complete his rescue mission.

* * *

><p>I do hope you liked it!<p>

-some people have needed clarification. The first bit is the guy who Becker killed. I wrote it to parallel Becker in a sense so that you could see how two men who both have the same morels can end up on opposite sides. I kept that it wasn't Becker to keep you interested and to make you empathise with him. :P

The very end was to show how these men are often used in stories. They get given some words- a few lines if they're lucky- and then just killed and forgotten as if they don't have and family to go home to. -

Hope that clears things up :P

If you did have a check of We're Not Disposable. - It's another story about the people who are simply killed off like they're nothing important.

Let me know what you think!

Thanks :)


End file.
